


Orchids or Kids?

by Bagell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Goats, Kid Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, blame elle, countryside gays, flowers (mentioned), honestly a crack fic but it's fluffy i swear, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagell/pseuds/Bagell
Summary: It's been years since Alec and Magnus became the Lightwood-Banes legally, and even longer since they first moved in together.Since then, they’ve talked about a number of things, including the subject of raising kids.They’ve gone so in depth in their talks that Magnus barely bats an eye at their conversation before he heads out the door for work that morning.He’s grabbing his keys from the bowl next to the door when Alec speaks up. He turns and Alec is grinning, cheeks tinged with red. “Actually, could you bring home some flowers? Or kids. It’s about time we did something after the last few months.”-Alec is smiling as he finishes his breakfast and starts the shower. He’s excited for tonight, for having dinner with flowers on the table and being a little extra fancy.“Actually, could you bring home some flowers? Orchids.”A nice night is exactly what they need, Alec thinks as he twists the shower off. And orchids are the perfect way to kick it off. Other than their fantastic morning of course.Or, a misunderstanding pushes Magnus and Alec to finally see some plans put to action. It comes with some happy bleats.





	Orchids or Kids?

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been with me for a few months, since one certain math class period (no i never think about math in math class let me live)
> 
> thank you to amanda, lacey, elle, and carla for letting me use their pet names! love y'all so much <3 (and thank you to elle for the goat idea)
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this as much as i did writing it :D (also it's unbeta'd so like tell me on twitter if i messed up horrendously anywhere please)

It has been years since Alec and Magnus became the Lightwood-Banes legally, and even longer since they first moved in together.

Since then, they’ve talked about a number of things, including, more recently going in depth, the subject of raising kids.

In fact, they’ve gone so in depth in their talks for so many months that Magnus barely bats an eye at their conversation before he heads out the door for work that morning.

They’ve checked off everything on their routine checklist (one that they’ve barely noticed they have, though if they went without morning cuddles, or Magnus didn’t get his kiss behind the ear, or Alec didn’t get his toast buttered twice and with a note in purple pen, they would likely be cranky the entire day), and Magnus is slinging his bag over his shoulder to go. He walks the distance to the breakfast table to give his husband a little kiss on the nose, cheek, ear, hair, lips, before perking back up, smoothing a hand through his rumpled hair.

Alec blinks sleepily up at him, lazy grin just barely pulling at his features, his cheeks with a hint of five o’clock shadow and a few hints of chubbiness.

Magnus is so in love.

He can’t help the smile that pulls at his mouth and succumbs to his desires to kiss his husband  _ just once more _ . 

He pulls away, placing his hand under Alec’s jaw. He smiles, and asks as he does every morning, “Anything I should bring home on the way back this evening? I’ve been thinking about walking down the street with Simon’s bakery today.”

Alec shakes his head, the motion still sleepy. “Nah,” he replies. “Have a great day babe.”

Magnus really think he should get more sleep but if the creative juices strike at 3 am, he really can’t blame Alec.

“Good luck with your manuscript, darling,” he says easily, patting Alec’s cheek twice before heading to the door. 

He’s grabbing his keys from the bowl next to the door when Alec speaks up again. He turns and Alec is grinning, cheeks tinged with red. “Actually, could you bring home some flowers? Or kids. It’s about time we did something after the last few months.”

Magnus smiles. “Alright.”

He heads out the door, not even noticing how abrupt the topic was brought up until he’s three blocks away. Oh well, it  _ has _ been a few months of serious discussion, and they’re almost solid already on plans. He can print out the adoption papers at work today.

  


Meanwhile, Alec is smiling as he finishes his breakfast and starts the shower. He’s excited for tonight, for having dinner with flowers on the table and being a little extra fancy. Maybe pamper his husband a bit, even if Magnus will be the one bringing home the flowers.

Stepping under the shower, he thinks back to the gorgeous smile that crossed his love’s face when he asked.

_ “Actually, could you bring home some flowers? Orchids.” _

It really has been far too long since he and Magnus took some time to relax, do some stereotypically romantic shit. And if their plans for having kids are going as smoothly as they have for the last few months, they’ll have even more hectic days soon enough.

A nice night is exactly what they need, Alec thinks as he twists the shower off. And orchids are the perfect way to kick it off. Other than their fantastic morning of course.

  


-

  


Magnus is wildly impatient. It is a core part of his personality, and also the reason why instead of only printing out the adoption papers, he’s filled out both his and Alec’s sides, forged Alec’s signature ( _ they’re married _ . Sure, it’s illegal or whatever but he and Alec have been talking about this for  _ months _ . They’ve gone over these exact forms and seventeen thousand others an unrealistic number of times. He’s certain Alec agrees to the terms),  _ and is currently heading to the shelter _ .

He got off work an hour early. He was planning to surprise Alec anyway, this is just… an extra surprise, he supposes.

He greets Shelly the person, the main caretaker of the shelter and older sibling of Carey the person, who matched them with their soon-to-be children. He then greets Shelly and Carey the goats, letting them nuzzle his face happily and feeding them after making sure with Shelly the person that it fits in with their dietary schedule. 

Shelly the person walks him over to one of the many gates and opens it. It’s a path Magnus has memorized and it leads to faces that Magnus has also memorized.

That doesn’t mean they don’t still melt his heart.

_ These are gonna be our kids. Tonight _ , he thinks, tears threatening to spill. He feels like someone is drawing the love out of his heart and pulling it to every sector of his body.

“Can I pick them up?” he asks Shelly hoarsely, barely looking at them but asking nonetheless, even though this is at least the ninth time he’s met with the babies. He and Alec had to make sure they were a perfect fit after all, even more than what Shelly and Carey assured was necessary.

Shelly nods and Magnus walks gently up to them, gingerly lifting up the second oldest of the bunch and laughing, delighted as Rebel licks his cheek. He opens his left arm, his right still cradling Rebel to his chest, and Zelda and Dior trot up to his side, Zelda resolutely picking up one hoof to throw across his knees.

God, he could cry.

He and Alexander are gonna be  _ parents _ .

He gives the papers to Shelly, works out some last details (all while still sitting on the ground, his children crawling and nipping and playing over him), and then he, Shelly the human, and eight babies are piling into Shelly’s truck. Shelly the goat comes along too.

They arrive at Magnus and Alec’s home, which is really more yard than house, and Shelly stops the truck.

Before he goes in, Shelly pulls him aside. They’re looking right at Magnus, and their expression is intense, grave. 

“Magnus, I know we’ve been talking about this for months, but I have to remind you again. No more than a day in that backyard of yours, and then you have to take them to your summer home.”

Magnus nods, expecting this talk. Shelly has seen more than a few bad parents who were far less responsible than they thought they’d be. Magnus hopes he and Alexander won’t be part of that list.

He smiles at them. “Yes, Alexander and I are fully ready to move. We’ll be good to them, and call you and Carey at first question.”

Shelly chuckles then beams, smiling more genuinely. “Take care of them.”

“We will.”

And then he’s unlocking the door, ushering eight happy little goat faces through the entrance of home, excited little bleats and confused clops filling the air.

“Magnus?” Alec steps into the hall right as Magnus is locking the door and tossing aside the key.

Magnus gets the opportunity to watch Alec’s face light up at the sight of their children, and he won’t ask for anything else ever again in his entire life.

He gets to watch as Alec immediately drops to his knees on hardwood and opens his arms, baby goats rushing to greet their dad, who they’ve met a million times before already.

Magnus is gonna cry.

Magnus sits down, criss-cross-applesauce, and Alec looks up, hazel eyes practically  _ glowing _ , shimmying forward with goats half in his lap.

Magnus wraps his arms around Charles and Theo, locking one of his hands with Alec’s, who looks like he’ll sob on a grin any second.

Alec stops playing with Cinnamon just long enough to look up at Magnus, smile wide and open, fingers still hovering over Cinnamon’s snout and pink tongue. “Magnus,” he starts, looking bewildered but oh so  _ happy _ . “What?”   
Magnus laughs wetly. “I know when you mentioned it this morning you probably meant just the papers but I couldn’t resist. They’re home now. Well, half way. We need to move tomorrow.”

Alec shakes his head, smile undeterred. “We’ve been ready for forever anyway.” He pauses, frowns a bit, but not long enough to take the giant grin lines from off his face. “‘Mentioned it’? Did I talk about the goats this morning?”

Magnus cocks his head, hand absently going to rub at Acorn’s ears. “Yeah, remember? You said to bring home some flowers, or kids. You phrased it so strangely,” he laughs.

Alec blinks for a second before bursting out laughing. “Magnus, I said  _ orchids _ . As in, the purple flowers with the long skinny stalks. Not ‘or kids’.”

It’s Magnus turn to blink, processing and he soon cringes, shoulders going up around himself. He clutches Mini to his chest. “Fuck,” he says quietly.

Alec laughs again before schooling his expression into a mock stern one, glaring at Magnus. “No cursing in front of the children.”   
Magnus puffs out his cheeks, amused but playing along. “Right, of course, I’m so sorry. No potty language permitted.

They only manage to make it a few seconds before bursting into giggles again, and then Alec is toppling over, Zelda pushing down on his chest and Mini following suit.

As it turns out, it really is quite easy to move. They really have been almost fully ready, and Alec isn’t angry at Magnus’ mishearing, even if he’ll never let his husband hear the end of it. Their little home in the city that’s more yard than house is given to Alec’s mom, Maryse, and it isn’t long before Luke is moving into it too.

Alec and Magnus are immensely happy; it’s about time both of them caught a break, and they seem incredibly content in their little New York home. They’ve even done up the yard, transforming it into a gorgeous garden that becomes the site for all their family parties and get togethers.

As for Magnus, Alec, Rebel, Acorn, Cinnamon, Zelda, Dior, Mini, Theo, and Charles? They are plenty happy in the countryside, acres of field stretched out for the goats to grow up and play. Shelly, Carey, Shelly, and Carey come visit often, along with Barbara, or Barb, a new addition to a family. She’s a sheep. Magnus and Alec are instantly charmed.

And every morning, they still keep up their unconscious checklist, lest one of them goes through a grumpy day. Cuddles, a kiss behind the ear, toast buttered twice with a note in purple pen, and a collection of more activities that is now inclusive of a personalized greeting and breakfast for each of their children. Alec still gets up at 3 am to write his manuscript, and Magnus is working animation from the comfort of their own home now. 

If their days come with more sunshine now, that’s just a metaphorical and physical bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> and they lived happily ever after :D
> 
> hope you enjoyed! talk to me on twitter @coffeemundane (credits to flipflop for the glorious name)
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters


End file.
